fafffandomcom-20200214-history
John Jones
John Jones is a linebacker for the Baltimore Ponies. He previously played for the New York Titans. History With a name like John Jones, what do you expect to get? His parents were in equally important positions at the courthouse in the center of town, and down at the hospital. The young woodchuck, who more or less hated that his species was a "dime a dozen" and being stuck in the middle of nowhere (Iowa), wanted nothing more than to be out of the house and away from the family who wanted him to spread the family name and increase his parent's popularity. There were rumors, after all, that his father was going to run for the State Senate. Being in the main college city of the state, John liked to sneak away and attend football games - as many as he could see. Inspired, he asked to join as a water boy for the college, and helped out as much as he could. It was here he felt most important - it was a sense of self-importance, after all. Later on, he would get the thirst to compete, and he tried out for his local team. It was almost a nightmare from the start. He was on such a higher level than his competitors - having watched college football and coming in with preconceptions for plays - that the coaches had no other choice than to cut him from the team. Extremely frustrated, he stopped attending school altogether, and he dropped out at the age of 16. Three years later, John would find himself in a dilemma. His parents were practically begging him to attend college (it would be bad for the father to have a son who flunked out... if that news got out...), however - no college would take him solely based on his intelligence. He would have to play it out on the field to grab the attention of the coaches. This led him to the University of Grasslands, which was still bascially in the middle of nowhere (Grand Island, Nebraska), he could at least play football and make his parents happy. John may have been acquiesing his father by majoring in Political Science, but he had secretly slipped his name in for the 2014 UFFL Draft. Again, he was denied. His letter had been lost by the Post Office and arrived three weeks too late. Downhearted, but not broken, he knew he would eventually find the right team through Free Agency. Even if he had to do it all behind his parent's backs... John is a shady woodchuck, but wants nothing more than recognition and praise for his hard work ethic. His passion for football is what keeps him going, but his personal life and chronic mistendencies seem to doom him on a semi-regular basis. John is best against the block and stopping the run, making him a great middle linebacker. He does not hesitate to re-read the playbook now and then. Being a shorter and stockier linebacker, however, does not make him the fastest or most agile player on the team. Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0-0 Category:Linebackers Category:Rodents Category:Woodchuck Category:Baltimore